Wish Hidden in the Heart
by chilled monkey
Summary: What if Mask-Man had indeed hypnotised Kindaichi into revealing his true desire? One-shot. Shameless fluff.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own "The File of Young Kindaichi Returns" or any part of "The Kindaichi Case Files" franchise. No profit is being made from this story.

**Author's Note: **This story is an alternate version of events in "The File of Young Kindaichi Returns" episode 26 "The Death March of Young Kindaichi File 1."

* * *

**King Dragon Hotel Magic Show**

Sitting at a table with Inspector Kenmochi and Saki, Nanase Miyuki watched in astonishment as Mask-Man raised his hand and the hotel boy Chao Longtao floated into the air as if he was weightless. The audience was completely amazed by the sight.

"He's really floating!" Saki exclaimed from his seat next to her.

"How's he doing that?" she asked. From her experiences with Kindaichi she knew it had to be some kind of trick but even so she was awed by how convincing it looked.

The magician lowered the little boy to the stage and Chao's eyes bulged as he came out of the trance he had supposedly been put into. The audience applauded.

Naturally Kindaichi was unimpressed. "Heh, it's just some tricky levitation magic" he scoffed.

His amused expression was replaced by a frown as Mask-Man stepped down from the stage, walked over to their table and stood over him. Although he was smiling pleasantly the metal mask that covered the upper half of his face made him an ominous figure.

"Oh! You're next!" his assisstant, Fong Huti called. "Now, do you have the courage to see your true desires?"

Kindaichi stood up and started to follow the magician back to the stage. Miyuki was alarmed.

"Hajime-chan!"

"It'll be fine!" he replied, his grin returning as he waved back cheerily.

As he had done with Chao, Mask-Man held up a glittering crystal on a string and began to swing it lightly back and forth in front of Kindaichi's face. His eyes glazed over and his head drooped slightly.

"Is this okay?" Miyuki asked in concern.

"If that's Hell's Puppeteer, this is incredibly dangerous" Kenmochi replied.

_That's what I'm afraid of _she thought as the crystal stopped swinging. Kindaichi looked completely entranced. Was it possible that Hell's Puppeteer had done something to his mind?

"What is the wish hidden in your heart?" Mask-Man asked.

"M-my…" Kindaichi replied, his voice toneless.

"His eyes look weird!" Saki cried.

Miyuki was getting very worried now. Her eyes widened in alarm as she stared at what was happening on the stage.

Kindaichi raised his head but his eyes remained empty. "My… wish" he said in the same monotone voice.

"Hajime-chan!" Miyuki exclaimed.

Everyone in the audience held their breath as they watched Kindaichi jump off the stage and begin walking through the hall. Several people recoiled nervously as he went past them. Miyuki's anxiety grew as she realised he was heading right for their table.

"Hey Kindaichi, are you all right?" Kenmochi asked nervously while Saki just stared fearfully. Everyone in the hall was watching in fascination.

He ignored them both. Without saying a word he walked up to Miyuki and crouched slightly so that they were face-to-face.

"Hajime-chan?" she said uncertainly.

Kindaichi's eyes still had the same glazed look but when he spoke his voice was warm and sincere.

"Miyuki… I love you."

With that he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers.

Again her eyes widened in surprise but she did not pull away. Instead Miyuki returned the kiss, closing her eyes blissfully. It wasn't a particularly passionate kiss, but it was tender and gentle. It was everything she had hoped their first kiss would be. After an all-too-short moment she felt the warmth of Kindaichi's lips leave her own as he moved back. She didn't even notice that Saki and Kenmochi were staring at them with surprised but pleased expressions.

The moment was interrupted by the audience applauding. On hearing that sound Kindaichi shook his head and his eyes cleared.

"Umm… what just happened?"

It was too much for Miyuki. The legs of her chair scraped against the floor as she stood up and ran from the hall. Without really thinking she ran through the hotel's corridors until she made it back to her room. She slammed the door shut behind her and leaned against it, tears trickling down her cheeks.

_Hajime-chan… _

For so long now she had been in love with her childhood friend. She had wanted so badly to tell him but had never been able to, afraid of damaging the friendship they already shared.

_I wanted so much to hear Hajime-chan say those words to me _Miyuki thought miserably. _And now he has but not because he really wanted to. He won't even remember saying them. He won't remember kissing me…_

There was a knocking at the door. On the other side she heard Kindaichi's concerned voice.

"Miyuki, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she managed to say, her voice choked with sobs. "Please go away."

"Miyuki, please open the door. I need to talk to you" Kindaichi said. He sounded slightly hurt but more than that he sounded worried. She couldn't refuse that tone.

She opened the door and he stepped in,. A look of alarm appeared on his face as he saw how upset she was.

"Miyuki, what's wrong?"

She tried to answer but the words wouldn't form as her eyes teared up again. Kindaichi gently guided her over to the bed and they both sat down. He put an arm around her shoulders and held her as she cried. After a few moments her tears stopped as she began to settle down. She was glad that Kindaichi had come in. As much as it hurt to think that his confession was false, his presence was still comforting.

"Um, Miyuki" he said bashfully as he scratched the back of his head. "I uh, I meant what I said before."

"Wuh, what?"

"See uh, I was fully aware of what was going on" he explained. "I pretended to be surprised because I was a little embarrassed about just blurting it out like that. I'm sorry I upset you. I realised a long time ago how I really feel but I didn't want to admit it. I was scared that if you didn't feel the same way things would be weird between us."

Miyuki's heartbeat began to quicken as she realised what he was saying. "So… when you were hypnotised…"

"I did exactly what I really wanted to do" he replied. "I uh, guess that whole hypnotism thing really does work."

"Then…"

"Yes." Kindaichi took her hands in his and clasped them in front of his chest. He looked right into her eyes and spoke with complete sincerity. "I love you Miyuki."

Her eyes started to water again, but this time with tears of joy. "I love you too Hajime-chan!"

With an overjoyed smile on his face he leaned forwards, put his arms around her and kissed her again.

* * *

For several long, blissful moments the newly formed couple just sat together holding each other contentedly. Finally Miyuki spoke.

"Hajime-chan."

"Hmm?"

"As much as I'd like to just stay like this maybe we should go back to the hall. Saki-kun and Inspector Kenmochi might worry."

He sighed. "You're right."

A few minutes later, after Miyuki had washed her face, they returned to the hall hand-in-hand. Upon entering they were greeted by another round of applause from the audience. Blushing faintly they made their way back to their table where Saki and Kenmochi were waiting.

"Are you okay Nanase-senpai?" Saki asked. "We were really worried when you ran off like that."

"I'm fine Saki-kun" she replied. She smiled warmly and added, "in fact I've never felt better."

Kenmochi noticed that Kindaichi and Miyuki were holding hands. "Kindaichi, are you and Nanase…?"

A big goofy grin appeared on Kindaichi's face. "That's right old man. Miyuki and I have taken the next step."

Kenmochi smiled delightedly. "Well it's about time. Congratulations to you both."

"Yes congratulations senpais" Saki agreed with an enthusiastic nod. "I know both of you will be very happy together."

"We sure will" Kindaichi replied as he and Miyuki gazed lovingly at each other, their hands still firmly clasped together as if neither wanted to ever let go.

_I'm still bringing you to justice Hell's Puppeteer _Kindaichi thought. _But I have to admit I owe you thanks for making the wish hidden in my heart come true. _


End file.
